Disadvantages mentioned above are eliminated significantly by the method of realization repeated operations on the keyboard of a mobile communication device, principally a mobile phone, at direct debits using a sequence of keyboard orders of a macro type according to this invention, of which the bottom line is the use of a separate data carrier with a memory on which at least one file with a sequence of keyboard orders is stored. The sequence of keyboard orders is given by the sequence of keystrokes as if it was done by the owner. In order to perform the operation on the keyboard of a mobile communication device, the data carrier and the mobile communication device is connected via a contact-free communication link and the file with a sequence of keyboard orders is sent to the mobile communication device. This operation represents a substitution for pressing the particular keys. The use of separate, detached data carrier of files with a sequence of keyboard orders allows increasing the security of such file. By theft or loss, no risk of information misuse is arisen. Up to the present, separate storage of macro files is not known, in up to now known solutions was the security of macro files realized by protecting the access to macro file itself which was though stored within a device, in which it was or could be realized.
It is advantageous if the file with a sequence of keyboard orders is not saved in memory of the data carrier as access free but it is processed in the data carrier and shows externally in the form of cryptography. By reason of comfortable usage it is suitable if the data carrier gains its energy to process the file from a mobile communication device, favorably contact-free by transformation of electromagnetic field of the mobile communication device.
To reach higher level of security by preserving the same comfort of manipulation it is advantageous to perform the operations on the keyboard of a mobile communication device in such way that a requiring signal is transmitted from a mobile communication device via contact-free communication link into the data carrier approached to the mobile communication device, preferably approached to mobile communication device in the distance less than 10 cm. At this distance is the data carrier energetically supplied contact-free by the electromagnetic field of the mobile communication device. The data carrier receives the requiring order, evaluates it and according to the recognized requiring order chooses from its memory appropriate file with a sequence of keyboard orders. The data carrier encodes this file and subsequently sends to the mobile communication device where the file with a sequence of keyboard orders is decoded and later a process representing keystrokes according to the sequence of keyboard orders are performed. Transmission of the requiring signal is, from the physical point of view, made of electromagnetic field transformed by the data carrier into electric power which energizes the circuits of the data carrier. Due to this, the data carrier receives the requiring order, evaluates it and assesses which of the saved files with a sequence of keyboard orders corresponds with the required order where for example file indexing may be used.
To increase the level of security it is advantageous when the requiring order is encoded before sent from the mobile communication device and the data carrier decodes and subsequently evaluates the requiring order after its receiving.
The mobile communication device and the data carrier can be matched and the data carrier joint in to the communication link firstly recognizes appropriateness of the mobile communication device and/or the mobile communication device recognizes appropriateness of the data carrier. Appropriateness can be recognized due to a unique identifier of the assigned data carrier, possibly the mobile communication device. Such configuration ensures the uniqueness of the communication pair and eliminates situations in which an unsuitable data carrier attempts to communicate with the mobile communication device, for example when trying to transmit and perform undesirable macro files.
For purpose of increasing a higher level of security mainly at the payment transactions, before sending the requiring order, the mobile communication device can ask for entering the correct identifier on the keyboard, preferably PIN code. This proceeding reduces the possibility to send the requiring orders of a stolen mobile communication device, f.e. in aim to break the cryptography.
The file with a sequence of keyboard orders needs to be stored into the memory of the data carrier before its first use. File with a sequence of keyboard orders is into the data carrier stored and/or rewritten via mobile communication device where the transmission is encoded and the mobile communication device includes appropriate software to create the macro files. When recording file with a sequence of keyboard orders the data carrier will be placed near the mobile communication device and transmission of macro file is basically opposite to the transmission and realization of macro file in mobile communication device.
Disadvantages mentioned in the Present Technology Status are eliminated significantly by connection to perform repeated operations on the keyboard of a mobile communication device, principally a mobile phone at direct debits using a sequence of keyboard orders of a macro type by which, the above described method according to this invention is performed and the bottom line of which is that the separate data carrier with memory is connected to the mobile communication device via contact-free communication link. The data carrier also includes a processor, transmitting and receiving unit to communicate with the mobile communication device and a block for transforming electromagnetic field into electric energy. Processor is connected to the memory and also with the transmitting and receiving unit to communicate with the mobile communication device. The components of the data carrier are supplied from the block for transforming electromagnetic field into electric energy. Block of transformation will process the energizing from the electromagnetic field and will mainly be a part of the transmitting and receiving unit of which aerial can be possibly used. The mobile communication device includes a block for processing a file with a sequence of keyboard orders and transmitting and receiving unit for connection into the communication link.
The data carrier is switched to operate by creating electric energy in the block for transforming electromagnetic field of the mobile communication device. Subsequently it can receive and process orders, external data. The data carrier recognizes the appropriateness of the mobile communication device and its received signal decodes, evaluates and reacts by means of choosing the relevant file with a sequence of keyboard orders. To supply energetic need of the data carrier, the data carrier must be located during the operation near the mobile communication device.
In terms of technological compatibility it is advantageous if the mobile communication device is a mobile phone with NFC communication unit.
The subject of this invention is also the data carrier itself, which enables to perform repeated operations on the keyboard of the mobile communication device, mainly a mobile phone at direct debits using the sequence of keyboard orders of a macro type according to this invention, of which the bottom line is that it consists of a processor, transmitting and receiving unit to communicate with the mobile communication device, a block for transforming electromagnetic field into electric energy and a memory to store at least one file of orders. Transmitting and receiving unit and the block for transforming electromagnetic field into electric energy are connected with a processor which is also connected to the memory. Such configuration allows the data carrier, which is approached to the mobile communication device to use the energy of the device and to transform it to electric energy to supply the data carrier components. In advantageous configuration, activated data carrier recognizes the appropriateness of the mobile communication device and receives the requiring order according to which it performs the tasks in the required way.
Utility attributions increase a configuration where the data carrier also contains a component to accumulate electric energy connected with the block for transforming electromagnetic field into electric energy. This component is used for short-term accumulation of electric energy, for energy supply of data carrier circuit during one operation by which is ensured the stabilization of performed processes, also in case of impaired receiving of the electromagnetic field.
It is advantageous if the data carrier includes NFC chip and the data carrier is located in a pendant and/or key ring and/or a sticker and/or a tab.
Invention allows using energetically passive data carrier which is able to process actively, mainly to encode the file with a sequence of keyboard orders of a macro type. The main advantage is a higher security level by preserving user's comfort. This particular energetic passivity enables to reduce the size of the data carrier since no use of own energy source is needed and also user's comfort is increased since the user does not take care of charging or the condition of the data carrier. More macro files can be stored into the data carrier memory.
The components of the data carrier are energetically supplied from electromagnetic field of the mobile communication device either directly by at that time gained energy, or partly by energy accumulated during the state of approach to the mobile communication device at the appropriate macro file transmitting operation.
The invention enables to increase safety and comfort of data entering. At the same time, the invention accelerates the course of the direct debit when the mobile communication device substitutes keystrokes in a set order in a significantly faster mode than the user is able to enter on the keyboard manually.